


Taken Care Of

by Wheres_my_badger



Series: Found Family [7]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wooden just wants to be taken care of, and could be read as platonic, but it's not meant to be platonic, but this is focused on Woojin, once again the Chan/Woojin is v subtle, that's it i guess, the other boys are mentioned - Freeform, the usual, woojin!centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_badger/pseuds/Wheres_my_badger
Summary: Woojin sometimes wishes he was younger just so he could get the same attention the maknae line gets.





	Taken Care Of

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starscall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starscall/gifts).



> This took me so long, I don't even know why
> 
> I'm sorry >.< University and work have been stressing me out a lot
> 
> Thanks Starscall for requesting, and I'm sorry it took sooooo long :(
> 
> Hope you guys like it!

Woojin has never been one to draw attention to himself. He preferred observing people to interacting with them; he knew he could learn more about them this way than by asking them about themselves. It was something that made him good at helping others, because he always knew when someone was struggling, and he usually had a pretty good guess as to why they were struggling.

He remembered not being even slightly surprised when he found out Jisung had gotten a pacifier. He remembered knowing Changbin was scared of the dark before any of the others noticed something was wrong. He had even done his best to help the younger boy, making sure the lights were on and trying to get everyone else to bed as early as possible.

So Woojin was an observant person, and he liked to use it to help people. He liked taking care of the other boys, and he enjoyed his role as the elder. But... not thoroughly.

Chan was truly what some might call a 'caregiver', in the sense that he shone the most when he was taking care of others. He was fully comfortable with the role of leader, and Woojin could see how much he enjoyed looking after the others. And he did too, but sometimes... sometimes he wished he was younger to justify someone looking after him the way Chan looked after the others, specially Jisung and Felix.

It wasn't like Chan didn't take care of him, because he did. He took care of everything that moved. But not only was Woojin older than all of the others, but he was also older than Chan. And he knew the leader often hesitated to take care of him, because he was scared to offend him. If only he knew.

 

It was a bad day. Woojin didn't have this type of bad day often, but when he did it took all he had just to get out of bed. It didn't help that Chan often woke them up with Jisung clinging to him like a baby koala, that day included. Woojin wondered how many weird stares he'd get if he clung to Chan like that. He sighed and got up.

"Are you ok?"

He heard Chan asking. Woojin's bad days had been happening more often with their approaching comeback. He knew Chan had noticed.

"I'm fine."

He answered, a bit too dryly. It was too early to pretend he was fine. Chan would probably pull him aside later and question him, but by then he would be awake and able to pretend to be perfectly well. He headed to the bathroom.

 

Showering was good. Woojin liked showering. It was a moment when he could – usually – be alone with his thoughts. On his bad days, showering was a bit bittersweet. It gave time to focus and relax a little, but it also left him wanting to be looked after even more. So he took a quick shower and resigned himself to eating the food Chan had made for breakfast. No one seemed to notice his unhappy state.

They went to practice like usual, and as they started practicing and the clock seemed to be moving much slower than usual, Woojin began to notice this day was going to be worse than most of his bad days.

Chan also seemed to have noticed something was really wrong, if the looks he shot Woojin every two minutes were anything to go by. So Woojin attempted to mask his unhappiness like he always did, because if he didn’t start looking happier soon, Chan would definitely drag him away and bug him until Woojin confessed something that made sense. And Woojin didn’t want that. He couldn’t handle that. If Chan sat him down and really tried to get the truth out of him he would manage to do so. And Woojin couldn’t let that happen.

So he tried to smile and joke around, hoping his half-hearted attempt was enough to fool Chan. He knew it wouldn’t be. From the moment Chan frowned as Woojin laughed at something Jisung said, Woojin knew the younger wasn’t buying it. But he had to keep trying.

 

After what seemed like an eternity the night came and Chan allowed them to go back to the dorm. Felix, Minho and Hyunjin stayed back to work on a choreography, and Seungmin and Jeongin stayed back to wait for their boyfriend. This left only Chan, Woojin, Jisung and Changbin to go back home together, and Woojin should have known that Chan was planning something, because he rarely left the JYP building before the rest of the group.

He didn’t even think about it, though. He was too focused on getting home, taking a shower, and hiding under his blankets to wait for sleep to come so he could get to the next day faster. Which is what he did, rushing to the shower as soon as they entered the dorm, even though there was no real competition for it.

His shower was quick, he didn’t want to spend more time there than necessary. He came out and put on his clothes, then he headed to his room, mentally congratulating himself on fooling Chan once again. And then he closed his room’s bedroom and froze.

“We need to talk.”

Chan said. Woojin cursed his luck and sat down on the bed.

 

“Wooj, is something bothering you?”

Chan’s voice was soft and worried, the tone of voice he used with Jisung when the younger looked sad. For some reason that made Woojin feel frustrated.

“I said I’m fine, Chan.”

The younger frowned, and Woojin wanted to apologize for being rude, but there was something bubbling inside his stomach that kept him from doing so.

“You’re clearly not fine. I can tell something’s wrong.”

Woojin rolled his eyes.

“There’s nothing wrong, I’m just tired. So if you could let me rest…”

Chan shook his head.

“No. I’m not getting out of here until you tell me what’s wrong.”

This made Woojin panic. Chan had tried to ask him about what was bothering before, but he’d never really committed to it. Now Woojin had let him see that he really was stressed about something, and this time Chan would not let go. So he did the only thing he could think of. He tried to hurt Chan enough to drive the boy away.

“You know, you may be the leader, Chan, but you don’t own me, and I don’t own you any explanations about my life. So stop sticking your nose on other people’s business.”

It hurt him to say that, and he could see that hurt reflected in Chan’s eyes. It took all he had not to apologize. And then the hurt hardened in Chan’s eyes, before his gaze became soft again. He took Woojin’s hand.

“Wooj, you have to tell me when something bothers you. I just want to help. I hate seeing you sad. We need to talk about the things that happen in our life so we can all help each other out.”

Woojin felt his eyes welling up.

“Oh yeah? And how about you tell me about what’s going on between you and Jisung, then?”

He tried one last time, although it didn’t sound as threatening as he wanted it to.

Chan’s eyes widened and his cheeks reddened. Woojin felt his heart sinking. He had been expecting that, of course. He could see there was something between Chan and the younger boy. But he’d just… well, hope dies last.

“Me and… this isn’t… look, this is about you, ok? I can see something is bothering you and I want to help you with it.”

Woojin shook his head.

“Only if you promise to tell me about the two of you.”

He insisted, despite how much it hurt to say those words. He was pretty sure Chan would just drop the topic, lest he talk about his and Jisung’s relationship. And then…

“Ok.”

Woojin’s eyes widened.

“What?”

Chan shrugged.

“You said you’ll talk if I do. Ok. Let’s talk.”

Woojin internally cursed. He had not expected Chan to agree to that. He should have known the boy would do anything to make sure his friend was ok.

“I don’t… it’s not…”

Chan waited for him to finish, but when he didn’t he sighed.

“I’ll go first then. There is nothing between Jisung and I. At least not officially.” Woojin didn’t think he could take that story. “But I… well, I like taking care of him. I know it’s weird, but I just feel protective of him, for some reason. I get scared that he’ll get angry at me, sometimes, but he seems to like it when I take care of him, so… well, I’ll take what I can.”

Woojin was not expecting that. He knows he must look shocked, but he can’t mask it.

“What the…?”

Chan’s cheeks were red as he looked down.

“I know. It’s weird. I shouldn’t feel like that about my friend. Which is why I’ve never told him about it. So, yeah. There’s nothing between us.”

Woojin blinked once, then again. And then he noticed Chan had just opened up to him about something he was embarrassed about and didn’t want anyone else to know, scared of being judged. And Woojin was just sitting there, staring. He closed his mouth.

“It’s not… this isn’t something to be embarrassed about, Channie.”

Chan snorted.

“I don’t think it’s exactly normal to want to baby and take care of your friend, Wooj. I see him almost as my kid, that’s not… you know.”

Woojin would admit that it really wasn’t common. But who was anyone in that group to judge what was normal and what wasn’t? All of them had their own weirdness.

“Channie, have you noticed the way Jisung treats you? That kid listens to you like a little kid to its parents. He obeys you and lets you cuddle him and carry him. He lets you help him shower and get dressed. I don’t see why you think you’re the only one who enjoys this thing you’ve got going on.”

Chan shrugged.

“Maybe he’s just lazy.”

Woojin snorted.

“Yeah, sure.”

Chan looked up.

“Well, I told you. Now it’s your turn.”

Damn, Woojin had hoped he had forgotten about that.

“Ok, but don’t think we’re done with that conversation, mister.” Chan stuck his tongue at him and Woojin laughed, feeling a bit more relaxed about what he was about to say. “Well… you think you’re weird for wanting to take care of one of your friends. I must be really weird then, because whenever you take care of the younger ones I just… I sometimes wish I was their age, just so you guys would take care of me too.”

Woojin didn’t dare to look up after saying that.

“You… why didn’t you tell me about this before, Wooj?”

Came Chan’s question, soft and worried. Woojin shrugged.

“Because I thought it was weird. It’s not often that I feel like that. I like taking care of the others and all that. But sometimes I want someone to feed me or cuddle with me, but I can’t… I’m the oldest, I’m supposed to be the one taking care, not being taken care of.”

He felt a hand on his chin, and then he was being pulled into a hug.

“You are so stupid, oh my god.”

Said Chan, tightening his grip on Woojin. Woojin chuckled.

“Shut up.”

He said, feeling the relief of being accepted well in his chest. Chan pulled back.

“We’re really fucking weird, Wooj.”

Said the younger, smiling. There were tears in his eyes, but then again, Chan had always been a bit of a crybaby. Woojin laughed.

“We really are.”

Chan shook his head.

“Promise me you’ll come to me when you’re feeling like that.”

He said, extending his pinky. Woojin laughed and linked his pinkie with the younger’s.

“I promise.”

 

Woojin was woken up by someone jumping on him. He opened his eyes and laughed as he spotted an excited looking Jisung on top of him.

“Hyung, Channie hyung made pancakes!”

The younger boy said, almost bouncing in place in his excitement. Woojin chuckled.

“Ok, that’s nice, but can you stand up? You’re crushing me.”

Jisung’s eyes widened and he quickly got up, apologizing.

Woojin spotted Chan waking up Minho on the other side of the room. The leader turned to him, then raised an eyebrow.

“Sungie, why don’t you go call Lix and the others?”

He asked. Jisung beamed at him and rushed out of the room. Woojin laughed again. Only pancakes could get Jisung moving that fast in the morning.

He extended his hands to Chan and the younger smiled sitting next to him and pulling Woojin closer to hug him.

“Morning.”

He said. Woojin snuggled against him, ignoring the fact that Chan was smaller than him.

“Morning. I want pancakes.”

He said. Chan chuckled.

“Maybe you should hurry, then. Jisung might eat all of them if you don’t.”

Woojin pouted.

Chan laughed and got up, extending a hand. Woojin gladly got up and took it, clinging to the older as he was led out of the room, remembering to throw a pillow at Minho to make sure he wouldn’t go back to sleep.

 

Chan guided him into the kitchen and helped him sit down, then picked up one of the plates from the counter. He placed it in front of Woojin and cut it up in small pieces before handing the fork to the older boy.

“You can start eating. I’ll make sure the others are up then I’ll come back, ok?”

Woojin nodded, already busy with the pancakes. He knew he was making a mess with the chocolate syrup, but he also knew Chan would help him clean up later, so he wasn’t too worried.

 

Woojin liked taking care of the others. He enjoyed his role as the eldest. And when he sometimes got tired of that and felt like being coddled and taken care of, Chan was right there to give him what he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Comments are appreciated <3


End file.
